The parent trap
by big glee famanic
Summary: Nick and Jeff had twin daughters Haley and Helen they got separated at a young age. They met at a summer camp years latter. Now they are going to get their parents back together before Nick marries a curly haired hobbit.
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

**Title: The Parent Trap.**

**Summary: Nick and Jeff had twin daughters Haley and Helen they got separated at a young age. They met at a summer camp years latter. Now they are going to get their parents back together before Nick marries a curly haired hobbit.**

**Haley and Helen: Black hair (Like Nicks) and brown eyes (Like Jeff) small amount of freckles.**

**Haley: Lay back attitude lives with Nick in California with Nick. She has shoulder length hair wears Earrings and had panted nails.**

**Helen: Proper attitude lives in London with Jeff. Has Long hair in the beginning shoulder length after camp. No earrings in till after camp, same with panted nails.**

**Nick: Sam is his friend that lives with him and helps with the cooking and taking care of Haley.**

**Jeff: Kurt lives with him and is his butler. Jeff's dad also lives with him.**

**Blaine try's to steel Nick.**

* * *

Jeff and Nick had been married for a year now and had beautiful daughters life was perfect well not really. "It is not my fault I can't be home all the time!" Jeff yelled. "I never said that!" Nick yelled back. Jeff grabbed the hair dryer and trough it at him. It missed. Nick was staring at him. "Nick I'm sorry i am just so tired." Jeff mumbled. Nick nodded and hugged him. "Tomorrow i will try yo get a break ok." Jeff said. Nick smiled as they went to bed. The next day Nick was sitting at home smiling to himself. "I see your happy." Sam said. "Yes Jeff is going to try to get a break." Nick said. "If he doesn't?" Sam asked. "Well we will cross that bridge if we get there." Nick said. Jeff came back at 6 so he came back earlier. "Hay your back early." Nick said. "They said they couldn't give me a break." Jeff said. "What why?" Nick asked. Jeff looked at him and looked very sad. Nick took that as a sigh that said i have no idea. That night Jeff and Nick were just talking but for some reason they started to fight. "No Nick i am trying to be here the reason I don't try for what you say 'Hard enough' is because they threaten my job!" Jeff yelled. "Is you job more important than your children and your family?" Nick yelled. "No, it's not! I want to let them have a great life!" Jeff yelled."This isn't fare to them!" Nick yelled. "They possibly don't even realize it they are 1 Nick they don't even know their body parts!" Jeff yelled. "No but they no mine. You hardly spend time with them. Helen loves to crawl around the play area, Haley only colors with a green crayon, Helen loves to listen to me play guitar but is scared of it, Haley can never sleep without her bunny but Helen can live without her bear." Nick said. "You probably didn't know that because you are never here Jeff." Nick said. Jeff was in tears. "You don't want us do you?" Jeff asked. Nick wanted them do much he loves Jeff and the girls. When Nick didn't answer Jeff packed his bags and took Helen. "Goodbye Nick I will always love you." Jeff whispered. Nick sat in the house crying. "Jeff come back I love you and I need you here with me." Nick whispered.

11 years latter

(Haley's point of view)

I woke up to my dad shaking me awake. "Come on sweetie we need to get you to the airport." He said haply. Sam smiled at me. "So here we are pancakes, orange juice. Eggs, and bacon." He said. "Yummy." I said. Dad smiled at me. "So when are we leaving?" I asked. "Oh after you are finish with your food." Dad said. "Nick, are you sure you want to see her off?" Sam asked. "Of cores I do why wouldn't I want to see my little girl off?" Dad asked. "Ok I'm just asking. Sweetie are you sure you have every thing you need packed?" Sam asked. "Yes I am shore I do." I said. We grabbed my big yellow bag and left.

(Helen's point of view.)

I woke up to my dad opening the blinds. "Daddy what time is it?" I asked. "It is six darling." Dad said. I got dressed as we went down stairs. "Hello Jeff and Helen how are you this fine morning?" Kurt asked. "Good how is yours?" I asked. "I am very good." Kurt said. Dad sat down and grabbed his tea, "So when are we going to go to the air port?" I asked. "We will be leaving shortly." Kurt said. I smiled as we left to go to the airport. Kurt came with me on the plain.

(Haley's point of view)

When I got to the camp I smiled. I was finally going to a summer camp. I went to grab my bag but it was covered in other bags. "Um can you help me?" I asked this girl who was walking by. "Oh sure." She said. "My name is Beth." She said. "My name is Haley." I replied. We tried to pull it out but we couldn't. We saw a girl grab hers so we decided to ask. "Hay tie-dyed shirt." Beth called. She looked at us. "Can you help us get my bag?" I asked. "Sure." She sad. 'It's the big yellow one." I said. "Oh easy." She said. "You live in California." She said. "Do you live in L.A. Have you met a Star?" they asked. "No, I never even been to Hollywood. I live in Northern California in Anza. I live next door to a Dairy Farm." I said. "Duvle Haley." A person called. "I'm here." I said. "Bunk 13." She said. "That's the same one that I'm in." The girls said. "Come on girls." I said. We left and started to walk towards our cabin. "So do you guys play slap jack or dominoes?" I asked. "Well i play dominoes if you like to play." Beth said.

(Helen's point of view.)

Kurt stepped out of the car followed by me. "Here we are the camp you always talk about." Kurt said. "I hope i like it here." I said. "Now shall we go over your fathers list?" He asked. I nodded. "Now lets see. Do you have your canteen." He started. "Cheek," I replied. "Book of poisonous plants (Cheek),lotion (Cheek,) Sunblock,Insect replete, deck of cards, Boots, and clothing" He finished. "I've got it all." I replied. "If you want me to pick you up at any time I am only a phone call away." He said. I smiled and nodded. "I'm ok I promise I'll miss you Kurt." I said. "I hope you have a great time i will miss you." Kurt said. "Same don't worry i will see you soon enough." I said. He smiled at me and left

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria with my new cabin mate. "I'll save you a seat Helen." Lucy said. "Ok thanks." i replied. The camp instructor came in-between me and this girl. "Sorry girls I just got to have these wonderful orange slices would you like some?" she asked. "Oh no sorry i have a skin allergy to them." she said. "Oh I'm sorry." she said. The nice lady looked at me and asked the same thing but i turned her down. I walked to my table and ate.

(Haley point of view)

We were playing Hand ball and i had one every one that i had gone agents. The consoler had asked if any one wanted to go agents me no one wanted to. "I'll try." A girls said. I smirked as i grabbed the ball. "So you serve or me?" I asked. "You go ahead." she said. "Also Black magic or normal?" I asked. "Black magic and also don't worry i know how to play.' She said. We started going normal in till she yelled. "Black magic." As she swiped her hand over the ball. I smirked as i hit the ball low so it would be a baby. She hit the ball so it would be easer to hit. "Rainbow." i yelled as i ran under it. She still hit it. As we continued the game we yelled radome moves we new. Finally she hit it and the ball hit me and i sprained my wrist. She offered to help me up but i tripped her. "Why did you do that?" She yelled. "Why did you hit the ball so hard?" I asked. Every one was looking at us as we stared at each other. "Why are you staring at us?" I asked the group. "You guys look so much alike." One of them said. "Us alike not likely. Her hair is long mine is short, Her nose is big mine is small, Her smile is goofy mines not." I said. "Well you're head is small and i have better reflexes than you." She shot back. "Well i won every round but the one with you." I argued. She smirked. "Well want to have a rematch." she asked. "She can't her wrist is sprained." The counselor said as she walked me to the nurses office.

* * *

Well that will be chapter one now if you do like review if not then well don't but please do review. Also Anza is a small town near Hemet and Riverside i live in Anza so i know there is a few farms in Anza so it would be possible for her to be doing that. ad what i mean by big i am talking about Nicks nose and saying she has Nicks nose.


	2. Chapter 2 things get odd

Title: The Parent Trap.

Summary: Nick and Jeff had twin daughters Haley and Helen they got separated at a young age. They met at a summer camp years latter. Now they are going to get their parents back together before Nick marries a curly haired hobbit.

**Things to know: This chapter will cover the rest of camp. The next chapter will be Helen's time with her dad then chapter 4 will be Haley. Also I only looked up the rules to slap jack so if they play wrong blame the Internet.**

* * *

**(Insert line)**

**(Haley's point of view)**

I was playing slapjack with the other girls in the camp when I yet won another game. "Well who wants to play the next round?" I asked. "I'll play." Helen said. Haley shuffled the deck and dealed them. "So how about we make this interesting?" Helen said. "So how are we going to do that?" I asked. "Simple looser hast to perform touch-a, touch-a touch me." Helen said. "Easy." I said. "Out side." She finished. "Great." I said. We played for about 15 minutes when she pulled out a jack. We both tried to slap it but she had hit it first. I was out of cards and well lets say she won. So I went out side and we went on the sage she had two other girls so I assumed they would be helping with Columbia and magenta.

**(Helens point of view.)**

When we got to the stage there were 20 people there. Hiding so they could watch. We brought the cameras so we could post it online. She got on stage with our two little helpers. Well let's see if daddy's little girl could sing.

**(No one's point of view)**

She took a deep breath and started.

I was feeling done in

Couldn't win

I'd only ever kissed before

Beth: You mean she?

Lucy: Uh huh

Haley: I thought there's no use getting

Into heavy petting

It only leads to trouble

And seat wetting

Now all I want to know

Is how to go?

I've tasted blood and I want more

Lucy and Beth: More, more, more!

Haley: I'll put up no resistance

I want to stay the distance

I've got an itch to scratch

I need assistance

Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me

I wanna be dirty

Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me

Creature of the night

Then if anything grows

While you pose

I'll oil you up

And rub you down

Lucy and Beth:

Down, down, down!

Haley:

And that's just one small fraction

Of the main attraction

You need a friendly hand

And I need action

Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me

I wanna be dirty

Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me

Creature of the night

Beth: Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me

Lucy: I wanna be dirty

Beth: Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me

Lucy: Creature of the night

Haley:

Oh, touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me

I wanna be dirty

Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me

Creature of the night

Random camper 1: Creature of the night

Random camper 2: Creature of the night?

Helen: Creature of the night

Lucy: Creature of the night

Random camper 3: Creature of the night

Beth: Creature of the night

Random camper 2: Creature of the night

Haley: Creature of the night!

**(Helen's point of view.)**

We video taped it and posted it on line. The next day we got to our cabin and our cabin was covered in t-p. "No way." Beth said. So we were going to get her back. We planned it all. We went into the cabin in the middle of the night.

We grabbed 3 bowls full of hot water and put their hands into them, we covered the walls in ketchup, we put up hammocks over their heads filled with eggs, and set it up when they sat up the eggs fell on them. Then when they went out side they would trigger a slingshot that would shoot juice filled water balloons. They would be covered in sticky things. "This is brilliant." Beth said. "Don't come in the morning." I said. She nodded. The next morning they woke up and screamed.

**(Haley's point of view)**

We woke up to red stuff on the wall and our pants and hands soaked. So we screamed. "Oh my gosh what happened?" Lucy asked. "I have no idea." I answered. Lucy sat up and well eggs dropped on her.

We got all sticky and when we walked out juice splattered all over us. "That is it I am going to a councilor." I yelled. When we got to the councilor and I told they sent both of us to an isolation cabin.

**(Helen's point of view.)**

The first night was offal.

**(Hayley's point of view.)**

The next morning was even worse.

**(Helen's point of view.)**

Then it got better. When we were inside the cabin it started to rain as I put my pictures on the wall. I tried to close the window but it was stuck so Haley helped me. "Is any of your pictures ruined?" She asked. "Olney my picture of Zack Ephron." I said. "Who?" She asked. "You do not know who he is." I said. She shook her head. "How far away is London?" I asked. "Very far from here." She said. "How far away is your home?" She asked. "Oh it's on the other side of this country." I said. We nodded. She picked up my bunny and handed it to me. She shivered and walked to her bed. I opened my trunk and pulled out some soda. "Want one?" I asked. "Yes please. At home I drink those with… red vines." She said. "Really that is so weird so do I." I said as I pulled out my packet of red vines. "So how is your mom I mean do you hang out?" I asked. "Actually I don't have a mother. My father is gay he don't talk about his ex husband at all they divorced when I was a baby." She explained. "Scary on how people don't stay together any more. How old are you?" I asked. "I will be twelve on April 1st. " She said. "No way same here." I said. When it stopped raining I went to get a Popsicle. " Helen how's your mother like?" She asked. "I don't have one my dads gay as well. He doesn't talk about my other father though." I explained. "I know he was really handsome." I said. "How do you know that?" She asked. "Oh I have a photo of him." I said. "So are you sure that you don't want any thing?" I asked. "Will you stop thinking of your hunger at a time like this?" She asked. "At a time like what?" I asked. "Think of this logically. We both don't have our other dad and we never get to see them. You have one old photo of your other father and the same as me. At least you possibly got a better one though mine is ripped down the mite. Why are you going through your trunk?" I asked. "This is the photo of my dad." I said. We put our photo together and it matched. "The black haired one is my dad." I said. "The blonde is my dad." She said. "So this means that we are sisters." I said. "Not just sisters twins." She said. We hugged each other. We lied together that night. "What is my other dad like?" I asked. "He is amazing he just had a new concert." She said. "Wow he does sound amazing. I just had an idea." I said. "What?" She asked. "Well we look alike and we both want to meat our other dad so we should switch places." I said. She nodded. "So lets teach the other to be us." We said at the same time.

* * *

**Well let's see oh right the picture of Jeff and Nick I set as the book cover is the photo they had. Also you know how the rest of this goes if you have seen the movie. Also if the lines are the same well I couldn't think of any other way of rewriting it so sorry. Neither the parent trap or glee belongs to me. **


	3. Chapter 3 Nicks time

**Title: The Parent Trap.**

**Summary: Nick and Jeff had twin daughters Haley and Helen they got separated at a young age. They met at a summer camp years later. Now they are going to get their parents back together before Nick marries a curly haired hobbit.**** Hey guys well I am back this will be Haley's time with Nick. So let's see how that turns out. **

* * *

**(Helens point of view.) **

I got off the plain and saw dad standing there. "Dad it's you." I said happily. "Hi my little munchkin how are you doing." He said. "I'm good." I said. "You've grown." He said. We drove to the barn quietly. Once we got to the house Sam gave me a big hug. "Hello my little glow bug." He said. I smiled. "Hey Sam I missed you." I said. "Missed you as well." He said. We walked into the house and he stopped. "So what do you want to do?" He asked. "Can we eat?" I asked. "Sure you go unpack and I will cook you something." He said. I unpacked quickly. "Haley!" Sam called. I walked down and ate slowly. "Hey are you ok you're quiet." He said. "Yep I'm fine just thinking." I said. "So your dad is finally getting out more and he found himself a new guy." Sam said. "Really now when can I meet her." I heard someone say. "She is inside I'll get her." Dad said. Dad walked in as I finished my chili. "So I want you to meet a friend of mine but first change into your swim suit." He said. I did so and walked out. "Blaine this is Haley." Dad said. "Oh Nicky she is so cute." He said. "Hi I'm Blaine." Blaine said to me. I shook his hand and smiled. "Hello Blaine I am Haley." I said back. Dad went to get some lunch. I jumped into the pool and got his hair soaked. "Oops I'm sorry." I said. "It's fine. So your dad let me ride your horse I hope that's ok with you." He said. "Yep she loves to have strange people ride her." I said. "Well am I strange to you?" He asked. "Well other than your curly hair that needs to be washed twice a day and gelded back, your triangle eye brows, and dapper attitude that is not how you really think nope can't think of one thing wrong with you." I said. Dad walked in with freshly baked bread. "So what did I miss?" He asked. "Oh I think Harry is off to Hogwarts but is waiting for Ron to come back." I said. "Did you read my harry potter books?" Dad asked. I shook my head. "Ok Blaine, wake up." Dad said. He did and smirked at me. "Any ways dad I think I should go help Sam." I said. I walked inside and went to my room.

* * *

I haft to call her and give her a 911. (**Hello? - Is Helen there? - Yes who is this? – Mildred. - ok it will be just a secant- yes? – Nancy- Oh Mildred darling what is it. Dads in love- what no you need to break them up-ok I'll try- love you- same.) ** When I got off the phone she went to bed. I woke up around 8 in the morning. When she got down stairs I ate my bagel in silence. "When you're done your father would like to talk to you in the farm." Sam said. "Ok well I'm done." I said. I walked to the farm to see dad smiling at me. "Hey little munchkin are ready to do your chores?" He asked. "Shure well were should I start?" I asked trying to remember the list she gave me for chores. "Well you can start with the chickens. Then feed the pigs." Dad suggested. "Ok I'll do that." I said. I finished what I remembered. "Wow you finished all of your chores in half the time you normally do." Dad said happily. We walked out to see Blaine standing outside. "Nicky!" Blaine said. "So what should we do for lunch?" He asked. "Oh well I'm hanging with Haley this afternoon." Nick said. "Ok well I'm going to finish my article on you farm." He said. "Hay dad?" I asked. "Yes?" He answered. "Why did you and my other dad break up?" I asked. "Oh well we were having some problems." He said. I saw a glint of sadness cross his face it showed regret and sorrow. (Nick's memory of the night Jeff left.)

_Nick sat on the floor holding Haley crying. "Haley I promise that I will never hurt you like I did to Jeff." He said. "Daddy, cry?" She asked. "Daddy made a mistake and he will regret it forever." Nick said._

(Back to normal time.)

I was sad that dad was sad so I did what my other dad did. "Baby mine, don't you cry Baby mine, dry your eyes Rest your head close to my heart Never to part, baby of mine." I sang softly. "Can my little girl sing?" Nick asked. "Um well I…" I stumbled to only hear him chuckle a little bit. "It is fine I was teasing." Dad said. "Well now let's go riding." He said. We went riding for about an hour. "Now we need to talk." Dad said. "About?" I asked. "Well I think I want to marry Blaine." He said. I rode off after that crying to myself. "No I can't continue this I am only half of a pair this is impossible." I said. "Care to share with the class?" Sam asked. "Oh Sam you frightened me." I said. "Oh well I guess you are acting different I guess. You are acting like never mind impossible." Sam said. "Like Helen." I said. "How do you know Hanna?" Sam asked. "I am Helen. We met at the summer camp." I said. "Oh can I hug you? You've gotten so big." Sam said. Dad came in looking confused. "What's wrong with Sam?" He asked. "Oh nothing I am going to go cook something." Sam said. Nick looked at me and whispered, "Helen." I was shocked. "Y-y-you knew?" I asked. "How could I not you may be identical but no one changes that much over 8 weeks." He said. He hugged me close and smiled at me. "I missed you my little girl." He said. "I love you dad." I said. "Oh you think I don't." He said. "No if you didn't you wouldn't be this happy." I said.

* * *

**Hey guys well did you think Nick would tell the difference between the girls? In till next time taylors sister :D. **


	4. Chapter 4 Time for Jeff

Title: The Parent Trap.

Summary: Nick and Jeff had twin daughters Haley and Helen they got separated at a young age. They met at a summer camp years latter. Now they are going to get their parents back together before Nick marries a curly haired hobbit.

**Things to know: This chapter will cover Jeff's time with Haley.**

* * *

I got off the plane and was looking for Kurt. When he spotted me he came over and gave me a big hug. "Oh how is my little duckling?" He asked. "I'm fine, trust me." I said. "You cut your hair got your ears pierces as well as painted your nails." He said. "Do you like them?" I asked. "No I love it is fabulous just like you." He said. We went home to find a banner that said 'Welcome home' I just smiled to myself. "Is that who I think it is?" I heard some one whisper. "Hi grandpa." I said. My dad Jeff came in the room with the biggest smile on his face. "Oh my gosh I missed you baby." He said. "You are never going to leave me for 8 weeks again you here me." He said. I smiled and nodded. "Ok so we are going to go and get lunch and I will buy you a new dress." Jeff said. I smirked a little bit and walked up to me room. When I got there I saw a pic of Helen and a dew friends. I think she said their names were Sally, Devin, and Grace. I smiled at the photo when my dad called me down. We went to a dress shop when I heard my fathers voice on the ratio. I played it safe

I kept my foot up on the brake

I never really took a chance in life

And didn't live for today.

Oh girl, and then I met you

Opened my eyes to something new.

You know set me free like

No one else

And got me actin' a fool.

Don't you know changed my life,

Girl cause now I'm livin'

And it feels so right, yeahh

I smiled as my dad laughed. "So do you like my music?" He asked. "I love it." I said. We bought a beautiful red dress. I loved it and then when we got in the car I heard titanium on the ratio and I ended up singing the song. Dad looked at me and smiled. "You may be better than me little girl." He said. "Dad how did you and my other dad meet?" I asked. "Oh we met at a zoo when we where 3 and we became best friends then when we where 19 your dad asked me to marry him." Dad said. I saw a sad look in his eyes. _(Jeff's flash back,)_

* * *

_Jeff was holding Helen in his arms and cried. "I am so sorry 3 I wish this didn't happen I love you and always will please take care of our daughter and I will take care of her sister." Jeff whispered._

* * *

Haley looked at Jeff and smiled sadly. When we went home around 7 the phone rang. "Helen its for you." Kurt said. (**Yes? – Nancy- Oh Mildred darling what is it. Dads in love- what no you need to break them up-ok I'll try- love you- same.) **When

I hung up Kurt looked at me oddly. A few days later we had some tea and baked bread. "May I try some tea?" I asked. "Oh you may not like it." Dad said. "Hmm not bad the tea leaves where picked a few days early so it could do better with some honey and lavender leaves." I said. "Oh I thought I sent you to a summer camp not culinary school." Dad said. I chuckled and looked back and saw Kurt holding a paper, which said 911 and had our secret photo on it so I knew that Helen was in trouble. 'Oh boy.' I thought. So I ran to take a walk and ran to a phone booth. I put my quarter in the thing and grandpa looked at me and smiled. "You have a few things to explain to me." He said. "Ok so I am not Helen so what." I screeched. "I thought so now please explain it to me." He said. We walked as I told him about what was going on. I got home and Jeff ran down happily. "We are going to San Diego so I can perform." He said. I smirked and went to call Helen to some how go to the same Hotel that we where. So now the games would begin.

**Hey I know a lot shorter than I would have normally done but I had to type this up quick so I could update the story. Hopefully I will have more time to type over Summer vaca. **


	5. Chapter 5 lets get back together

Title: The Parent Trap.

Summary: Nick and Jeff had twin daughters Haley and Helen they got separated at a young age. They met at a summer camp years latter. Now they are going to get their parents back together before Nick marries a curly haired hobbit.

**Things to know: This chapter will cover both of the parents so lets see what happens.**

* * *

(Helen's POV.)

When Haley called to tell me I had to get dad to go to the hotel. "Dad can we go to San Diego this weekend?" I asked. "Hmm let me guess Jeff is going to perform so I can trade you off ok." He said. I packed a few things and we set off with Sam. When we got there Blain happened to be there. "Oh Nicky I am so happy you are here." He said. Dad smirked and waved Hi. "Hi Blaine." I said. "Oh hi." He said. They talked and I saw Haley and walked over to say hi. "Hi what's up girl?" I asked. She hugged me and we went to plan. "Ok well Dad just went to check us in." She said. "Ok what we are going to do is dress the same later." I said. She nodded and we planned the rest of it.

**(Haley)**

So when we separated she went to her 'dad'. "Ok so we are going up and you can go swimming." He said. I smiled and changed into a swimsuit. I headed out to the pool and weighted for my sister to come out. When she did like in the plan so did our parents. We went to hide and watch. When dad N saw Dad J he smiled but when Dad J saw him he flipped and ran over. "Oh Nick I am so happy to see you." He said happily. "It is nice to see you to." Dad N said. The looked at each other and smiled. "So where is Haley I haven't seen her in a long time?" He asked. "Oh you've seen her she and Helen switched and you have had my girl for a week." Dad N said. "Oh really that is funny." He said. I was happy for them. Helen and I walked over to Blaine to scare him. "Hi we have never met I am Haley." I said. "Nice try I know you." He said. Helen walked next to me and smirked. "No you know me but I am Helen." She said. Blaine looked scared and ran to Nick. "Nick there is 2 of them, I can't tolerate 1 of them." He said. "Ok then you are gone." He said. Blaine looked upset and threw a ring at him and stormed off.

**(Nick)**

I looked at Jeff in the eyes and remembered the fight, the love, and the passion. I smiled at him and saw a glint of love in his eyes. "Nick I am so sorry about that night." Jeff whispered. "I am so sorry as well. I do want us and I did back then I was just so frustrated about what had been going on and I wasn't thinking." I said. "I love you 3 I always have." He said. "I do to but lets see if we can handle a camping trip with the girls." I said. He smiled and nodded. "If we can survive that and we don't fight more than 5 times then we can get back together." I finished. Jeff nodded and we went to find the girls. When we did they smiled and giggled. "Are we in trouble?" Helen asked. "No but we are going camping next week so pack up we are heading to Nicks." Jeff said. They smiled and went to pack.

**(Jeff)**

I really wanted to kiss him so much but I couldn't. I had to weight to see if we could manage to last a weekend. I think we can because we lasted the warbler camping trip. I sighed in memory. "Hey do you remember the warbler camping trip?" I asked. "Yes I was mad at you and we promised to get back together if we lasted." Nick said. "We stole Wes's gavel and he was so pissed." I said. "We covered it in Blaine's hair gel and some of Thad's hair dye." He continued. We both laughed at the memory. Nick kissed me and I kissed back. "I love you so much you know." Nick said. I smiled and nodded. "I love you to and always will." I said. We went to our separate rooms and sighed. "Nick can I stay with you?" I asked. He nodded and I went to his room. We stayed in each other's arms the rest of the night. This reminded me of a song by Disney. Love will find a way I think it is. Oh well if it is true then love will find a way soon.

* * *

**Hey guys I know it took me forever to update but I have my reasons. I know it is extremely short as well but it was 3 or 4 pages on microsof word so :p. So the next chapter is going to be camping so you will see them getting back together. So let us see the next one coming soon. Oh and here is the lyrics to the song Jeff mentioned. **

In a perfect world

One we've never known

We would never need to face the world alone

_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go_

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

_I was so afraid_

_Now I realize_

_Love is never wrong_

_And so it never dies_

_There's a perfect world_

_Shining in your eyes _

_And if only they could feel it too_

_The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go_

_We're home_

_If we are there together_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

_I know love will find a way_


End file.
